


By the Light of Us

by crazygirlne



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Mostly Platonic, Multi, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne
Summary: Leonard, Mick, and Sara are sharing a room as the holidays approach. There's some disagreement as to when (or if) they should decorate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The ficcingcaptaincanary prompt for the week was "When to hang holiday decorations." I’d intended to have this solidly Captain Canary or the whole team, but Rogue Canary happened instead. Could be friends or almost-lovers, whichever way you want to see them and in any combination.

After Leonard comes back, he, Mick, and Sara end up sharing one of the larger rooms aboard the Waverider. Despite plenty of speculation amongst the team, the trio is strictly platonic. In public, they behave as they always have.

In private, however, the assassin, the thief, and the pyromaniac, all of them jaded by what life has thrown at them, have become closer than family. They sleep together in the bed that’s not quite big enough, Mick curled around Sara, Leonard curled in on himself at the edge of the bed, facing them, so when he wakes at night, he knows he’s not alone. They sprawl out on the couch, legs over thighs under hands while they watch television or clean and repair their smaller weapons. 

They don’t let anyone see them in their room, their sanctuary, their  _ home _ .

“So,” Sara asks in late November, “when are we decorating for the holidays?” She’s lying on the couch, her feet resting in Mick’s lap, while Leonard reads on the bed. Mick grunts in response, eloquent as always, and Leonard shuts his book before turning to face the couch.

“Why would we do that?” he asks.

“I thought you were Captain Cold.” Sara smirks. “Shouldn’t you want to celebrate the winter holidays?”

“No,” he replies simply, lips twisting up at the corners.

“You’re no fun,” Sara says, looking back at Mick. She pokes him, a toe to the thigh. “Help me out, here.”

“Don’t really care about stuff like that.” Mick pushes Sara’s feet away from him, and she slides them back, resisting the urge to poke at him again. 

“Okay, so we’re not doing decorations. Got it.” With an over-dramatic sigh, Sara slings her arm over her face, hiding the smile as she makes her own plans. She’ll get her decorations up, one way or another, whether they want to participate or not.

To her surprise, before she can sneak in the first decoration, one appears without her help. She comes into the room a few days later to see, hanging from the ceiling from a piece of twine, a white, ceramic bird holding a sprig of mistletoe. Instead of the traditional dove, however, the bird is unmistakably a canary.

“Gideon,” she says aloud in the empty room, “who hung the decoration?” 

“I’m afraid I’m not at liberty to say, Miss Lance,” the AI replies promptly.

She watches over the next week, trying to figure out which of the men had gotten the little ornament, but other than the fact that none of the three of them walk directly under the mistletoe, there’s no acknowledgement. Her best guess is that the two of them worked together, but she isn’t sure why, not when neither seemed to want any holiday decor to begin with.

She changes her plans some, getting just two more decorations instead of covering the room as she’d initially thought. First, she hangs a glass snowflake above the bed. It’s delicate looking but strong, something she snagged when they landed briefly in Italy’s past. 

Sara misses Leonard’s initial reaction, but she catches him smiling softly at it when he thinks nobody’s looking.

Mick’s decoration comes from the future. Sara manages to sneak away from the team long enough to find what’s basically an animated sticker, and she hangs the huge, realistic-looking fireplace up on the wall next to Mick’s spot on the couch. When he watches it later that night, she’s sure his eyes reflect the glow, and she’s almost certain she can hear the crackle of the imaginary flames.

As the three of them go to leave for dinner a few days later, Leonard catches Sara’s hand, tugging her toward him. She follows his glance upward to the mistletoe, then looks at Mick as he stands next to them. 

“Maybe the decorations weren’t such a bad idea,” Leonard says, looking down at her. 

Sara grins. “I’m usually right, you know,” she quips. She looks back up at the mistletoe the canary is holding, then rests a hand on Leonard’s chest so she can lean up and press a gentle kiss to his cheek. His eyes glitter down at her, and she turns to Mick, copying the gesture. Mick grunts his appreciation, the faintest hint of pink staining his cheeks. 

“Let’s go get something to eat,” Sara says, squeezing the hand she hadn’t realized she was still holding, letting her other hand slide down Mick’s chest, then turning and leading the way out of the room. 

The door closes behind them, leaving just the decorations alone, the snowflake reflecting the light of the fireplace, and the canary watching over them both.


End file.
